


break his heart, i dare you

by wintersoob



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoob/pseuds/wintersoob
Summary: a yeonbin au wherein yeonjun, the campus' biggest heartbreaker gets dared to ask the sweetest boy ever, soobin out for a month.his mission was to make soobin fall for him, but what happens when yeonjun is the one that falls instead?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	break his heart, i dare you

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is an intro fic for my socmed! au on twt! im ky, @choibeomz and i already have two completed yeonbin aus and one completed taegyu au.
> 
> this au of mine will start on jan 1 and is inspired by syafi's prompt(@RAPPERSOOBlN)! also dont mind any errors in grammar here!! im too lazy to edit 😔😔
> 
> anyway, hope u will enjoy :)

The bell rings, a sign that students must go to their classrooms already for their classes for the day would begin.

Yeonjun sighs as he just lost the bet. "I told you, hyung. Kai would show up late today." Beomgyu teases and the older rolls his eyes, obviously pissed that he lost.

"So, what do I do for you now? Be your slave? Treat you to lunch the whole month? Please, just tell me. The sooner it ends, the shorter I'd have to suffer." Beomgyu laughs at whatever Yeonjun just said and does a thinking pose. "Hmm, let me think." His eyes wander throughout the wide field until they lands on a certain friend of his.

_Choi Soobin._

"I got it." He rubs his hands together and Yeonjun turns his head to look at his friend who was obviously forming something evil in his mind. "I dare you to ask that boy out." Beomgyu points to Soobin. "And after a month, you break up with him. No reason at all."

Yeonjun blinks his eyes twice, "Isn't that Choi Soobin? A friend of yours?" "Yup." Beomgyu replies, popping the 'p'. "So, what? I break his heart? Dude, he's your friend." The older asks, eyebrows raised. Beomgyu laughs again, "I mean, after all, you are the school's biggest heartbreaker. And yes, he's my friend." 

"You are the devil incarnate, Choi Beomgyu." Yeonjun smirks and nods, "Deal."

Yeonjun spends the rest of his time there on that bench, staring at the so-called boy he'd ask out soon. He was a bit far but not too far that Yeonjun wouldn't notice the cute small dimples on his face and his perfect white teeth that showed whenever he'd smile.

Beomgyu takes notice of this and shakes his head, chuckling on the inside. He knows that Soobin, his friend, would catch up soon to what Yeonjun was planning and _my oh my, Choi Yeonjun. You're in for a tough ride._

"Hey, are you not going to class?" Beomgyu asks, kicking the bench Yeonjun was sitting on. "Oh! Yeah, I will." He replies, eyes still on the boy from earlier.

\- time skip to lunch -

"Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna ask him out?" Beomgyu asks using the french fry he's holding to point at Soobin. "Yeah, yeah. I'll do it." Yeonjun stands up from his chair and fixes his slightly wrinkled uniform and the tie that rests atop of it. "Go get him, tiger." Jihoon kicks his ass which makes Yeonjun stumble a bit but not too much that would make it obvious.

"Choi Soobin, isn't it?" Soobin's friends widen their eyes, mouths full of their food and they turn their heads towards Yeonjun. "Yes." Soobin answers with a wide smile, facing Yeonjun.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime? I mean, if it's okay with you." The older says, acting shyly by rubbing the back of his neck.

Soobin looks at his friends who don't encourage him to say yes. He laughs at Taehyun who visibly forms an X with his hands and at Kai who is shaking his head. "Whatever." Soobin mouths at them and turns his head back to Yeonjun.

"Sure, I'd love to. After all, who could say no to a guy like you, Choi Yeonjun?" He flirts and Yeonjun as rare as it is actually turned red. He felt the heat rise up to his cheeks and he couldn't get a word out of his mouth. A smug smile forms on Soobin's face.

"I guess I'll get your number from Beomgyu instead? See you around!" And he returns to his usual sweet-boy attitude, a cute smile replacing the smug one and he waves Yeonjun off who goes back to where Beomgyu was.

"Dude, what was that? That's like the first time I saw you turn red." Jeongin teases, laughing at Yeonjun's face. Beomgyu and Jihoon agree. It was a one in a million chance to see Yeonjun blush. "I don't fucking now, man. I think-" He pauses and looks over at Soobin. "I think I'm in _big_ trouble."

Soobin notices Yeonjun staring and he waves his hand and smiles at the older.

"Holy fuck, did he just say hi to me?" Yeonjun whispers to Beomgyu. "Yeah, he did. Now, wave back or else he'll think you're ignoring him!" Beomgyu hits Yeonjun's shoulder and the elder immediately waves his hand, a small smile appearing on his face.

Soobin acknowledges this then turns back to talking with his friends. Beomgyu, amused as he is, laughs at Yeonjun once again, "Uh huh, big trouble!"

Yeonjun sighs and closes his eyes, giving himself a moment to think. He leans on his chair. Opening his eyes he says, "Remind me what I have to do again?"

"Break his heart, I dare you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope everyone is having a great day! ♡


End file.
